


Too Hot

by Serketchaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serketchaos/pseuds/Serketchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a regular get together... but then everyone got drunk and decided to play a game.</p><p>The game was simple. Two people kiss without stopping, and whoever touches the other first loses. Whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

Nico knows he has three people to blame for his current situation, and he tries to figure out who they are as he runs through how he's ended up here, because it had started as a normal night… but then everyone got drunk.

See, as far as he knew, the crew of the Argo II saw its members on a semi-regular basis, but it had been so long since they'd all been together to just hang out, that wasn't for an event like Christmas or New Years, that finally Percy had said enough was enough. 

It had taken him weeks to round everyone up. Frank had been busy with his praetor duties. Annabeth, Jason, and Piper all had University schedules to work around. Hazel had a much easier high school schedule to work with and Leo was off trying to find a way back to Calypso's island. Which left Nico, and Percy quickly learned that he wasn't going to find Nico unless he wanted to be found. 

Nico supposes that in the end Percy had to suck it up and Jason for help finding him because somewhere along the line the he and Jason became friends. As much as he thinks that confuses Percy, the guy knew enough to think that if Nico was going to respond to anyone it was going to be Jason.

And Percy was right.

So, while it was Percy's idea for this get together, Nico was going to place blame on Jason for being relentless in his constant pestering and promises of fun. If Jason had just taken no for an answer like everyone else would have, Nico could have been happily stationed in the underworld, instead of at this get together.

So, that's one person pinned down.

The drunk part of this shin-dig was Leo's fault.

Leo had been the one to break out the alcohol insisting that when friends got together after a long time of being apart the only logical thing to do was to get a bit drunk. Everyone, save for Nico and Hazel, had thought that this was the most brilliant idea anyone had ever had. Well, it was the best idea anyone had ever had until Percy suggested mixing their own drinks and suddenly the crown had changed hands.

Jason and Annabeth had been the ones to introduce the children of the underworld to the world of booze, surprisingly. In hindsight it was probably best that it was those two: serious Jason and wise Annabeth. Nico was a little more willing than Hazel was, but Annabeth had eased their worries with a simple reminder that they were among friends and that they wouldn't let anything happen to them; they were safe.

Nico hadn't thought the booze was so bad, but Hazel had other ideas and nearly spit out her first drink. Not that he blamed her for it because as he found it sort of tasted like burning anyway. Why anyone would willing spend upwards of fifty bucks on this stuff was beyond him.

Of course the kitchen had become a wet, sloppy mess in no time with eight people jammed in there all trying to use counter space to mix their poison, but even Nico had to admit, it was kind of fun. Jason tried to pick simple, easy to mix, drinks he thought Nico might like but they all tasted the same and eventually the burning down the back of his throat ebbed away into a pleasant numbness. The taste, however, did nothing to improve.

So Leo is person to blame number two, because while although Jason was the one helping Nico mix drinks, it was Leo who brought up drinking in the first place.

And that's about as far as Nico gets with run through of that nights events before a knee knocks against his and brings him back into the present. Whoever that third person is can rest assured that he's thoroughly unimpressed.

"Nico," a voice says. It's Percy's voice. Nico would know it anywhere. He's just having a bit of trouble getting his head to register that no matter how many times he blinks, it is indeed Percy lingering over him. "Are you going to play or should I spin the bottle again?"

They're playing some game called Too Hot because whoever it was that suggested games also said that regular spin the bottle was too juvenile for the group of demi-gods that put Gaia back to sleep.

The game is simple, spin the bottle to decide your partner. Then the two partners kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other they lose. The winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser. Simple.

"Nico?" Percy asks.

Nico is pressed with his back against a wall. Does he advance or abscond? He makes the mistake of looking up, because he looks up directly into Percy's eyes. His eyes are green in the way that they could be mistaken for blue sometimes. The kind of green that the water always seems to be on the front of those travel brochures. The kind of green that looks shocking in contrast to his black hair and makes people want to stop and stare. The kind of green that Nico doesn't ever want to forget.

Dimly he's aware that he's nodded his head.

Percy has leaned in so close and Nico can smell the booze on his breath. For a second he's bitterly thinking that of course this would only happen because he's drunk off his ass, but in the next he couldn't care less about that. Gaia could spring back up out of the ground and Nico wouldn't care. The world could catch fire and he wouldn't care.

Hell, he thinks he is on fire.

Because Percy Jackson is kissing him.

Every nerve in Nico's body comes alive as Percy presses his lips against his. He sits there for a second, stunned, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that Percy Jackson is kissing him. His first thought is to push Percy away, but why should he? He'd lose the game first of all, and secondly, he's finally getting what he wishes for so late at night. 

Nico kisses him back. He's obviously has no experience with the whole kissing thing. Percy smirks when he too realizes this fact, but he's more than willing to teach.

Turns out Nico's a quick study. He learns how to kiss Percy's top lip, his bottom lip, his Cupid's bow. He can chase kisses to the corners of his mouth and how to leave chaste burning kisses with the promise of more that has Percy chasing him for once. 

Gods, it's nice.

Nico has to clench his fists by his side to keep from pulling Percy close by the collar of his shirt. It was the alcohol that made him say yes to this stupid game, but it's his emotions spurring him further to keep his kisses urgent. He's scared this'll end. That any second Percy will pull away and realize that he's kissing a boy. Kissing Nico when he could be kissing Annabeth.

You're going to regret this, his mind whispers.

You're going to love it, the alcohol screams.

Percy changes tactics. Suddenly his kisses are just as rough and urgent as Nico's, and he nips at Nico's lower lip. 

Nico jumps a little in surprise. Percy takes the chance to suck on Nico's lip a little and--- oh, Gods, was that his tongue?

It's probably a bit pathetic that such little attention evokes a small whimper, and slight intake of breath but who's he to care? It felt damn good-- even Percy's tongue, yes that was indeed what it was, drunkenly slipping into his mouth felt good. Percy expertly licks and deftly moves his tongue around Nico's mouth, doing most of the work. Nico lets him-- there's some sort of subtle elegance to be able to kiss like this. 

He tastes like salt water, beer, and fresh mint.

Much too soon for Nico's liking Percy moves to focus his attention on Nico's neck. Theres lips, tongue and a brief appearance of teeth, giving Nico a dull, but pleasant, ache. His head tilts back of its own accord giving Percy better access. He had no idea he was this sensitive here and a sweet sigh escapes him when Percy sucks a bruise on a spot just under his jaw line.

Cracking an eye open Nico chances a look around the room he'd forgotten he was in. Everyone else is paired up with their spin the bottle partners, too drunk and too engrossed in their games to care about Nico and Percy. He's thankful for that. For just a while it can just be him and Percy and the world can melt away.

"Nico," Percy breathes by his ear. It sends a shiver through Nico's whole body. He grabs Percy's face between his hands and pulling him over for long, languid kisses. Mouths slack against each other, messy kisses that chase after each other to ease the burn of when they're apart. It carries on for a delicious moment, when Percy pulls away. Nico's hearts drops into his stomach when he realizes what he's done. 

He had touched Percy. 

He lost their stupid game and now he was going to pay.

Nico suddenly doesn't know what to do with himself. He's all too aware of his laboured breathing, and the heat flushing his face. Pulling up his legs, he attempts to hide the tent in his pants that he started to pitch. He feels like his arms are dead weight at his side; in the way. He must look ridiculous. Percy on the other hand looks good with his pink, swollen lips, his huge pupils, and with that blush high on his cheeks.

He can't look Percy in the eyes. He feels hot with shame. He wouldn't blame the guy if he never wanted to see Nico again. He was stupid to have said yes to Jason and coming to this thing. He should have known it would have gone sideways-- everything that involves him does.

The silence between them is killing him and he should just sink into the shadows and run far, far away.

"Why don't we go somewhere with a little more privacy?"

Nico's body impossibly tenses more. "What?"

Percy reaches over to lace his finger with Nico's. The action is so unexpected that Nico finally looks at Percy. It's written all over his face that Percy is drunk out of his mind. Again, Nico's thinking that of course Percy would have to be drunk to be looking at him like that. Looking at him like how he looks at Annabeth; like he's the only thing in the world, and smiling at him, because of him if he allowed himself to hope for such a thing to be true.

Nico's breath catches when he realizes how close Percy is once again. He finds himself holding Percy's hands tightly, scared to let go, scared of how much he wants Percy to want him.

Percy kisses Nico. Its short and sweet and yet still has the power to make Nico's head spin and his heart flutter. It's all he can to to keep from chasing Percy's mouth and pulling him back in for another.

"What d'you say," Percy whispers against Nico's lips, "to a little more privacy?"

Briefly Nico looks over to the rest of the group, all of them still blissfully unaware of anything but each other. He's not sure if he says, "Fuck yes," or just thinks it, but either way he's getting up, feigning ignorance about what he won't let himself think is being suggested, and lets Percy take him to where they can be alone.

Percy leads him to a small bedroom just down the hall on the left and before the door is even properly closed behind them, before Percy can change his mind, Nico is leaning into Percy, pressing him up against the door, letting the alcohol take over again, and whispering, "Kiss me."

And Percy does.

The kisses are messy, rough, eager, and have entirely too much tongue, and Nico finds himself getting turned around so that he's the one pressed against the door-- not that he cares much. Percy's hands snake down Nico's body to hold his hips, his thumbs sneaking up under the hem of Nico's shirt, rubbing small circles into his hips before pulling them sharply into his own. A small groan escapes Nico, and Percy's hips roll into him again.

Heady with lust Nico allows himself small smile between kisses and it only grows when he feels Percy match his smile with his own. 

Nico's allows his hands to wander over Percy's body. He can feel his muscles move beneath the thin t-shirt he's wearing, sometimes holding and giving a gentle squeeze, too nervous to slip his hands under the hem of the shirt just yet.

All demi-gods are strong, they have to be if they want to survive, but still feeling Percy's well toned body like this was something Nico had only dreamed of until now. 

As Percy knocks Nico's knees apart to slide his leg between Nico's thighs, Nico can't help the quiet groan that escapes him. The added pressure feels so fucking nice, and the little moans and groans Percy makes in appreciation of Nico trying to leave his own mark on Percy, just under his ear, isn't doing anything to stop the blood from going right to his groin.

Percy tugs on Nico's hips again and blindly, Nico follows. 

Together they stumble and fall into bed, with Percy on the bottom. Nico doesn't like being close or touching people, but he definitely doesn't have any complaints about their chests pleated together or anything else. Especially not the kissing.

Awkwardly they move up to the head of the bed, with the sober part of Nico's brain telling him to stop; that he'll regret this. Percy's lips on his is enough to shut it up. Nico gasps lightly into the kiss as he feels Percy lifting his hips, grinding against him. The alcohol and Nico's body take over completly as he grinds back, eager to feel those sparks once more. 

Percy is trailing his fingers up and down Nico's spine, with his free hand coming to knot in Nico's shaggy hair. Nico's own hands are cradling Percy's face gently, and he decides that being allowed to touch is much better than what they were doing before.

Nico moves to kiss Percy's neck and Percy's hands wander down to grab Nico's, admittedly rather skinny, ass. He knows when he's done something Percy likes when he gets not only a moan, but when there's unexpected and particularly pleasant thrust. Nico's sure he's delirious from the sensations burning throughout his body. He had no idea, no fucking clue anything could feel like this.

Then suddenly, Percy's flipping them over and straddling Nico's hips. For a moment Percy does nothing but rock against Nico-- and the noises that escape both of them is music to Nico's ears. His fead falls back against the bed and his eyes flutter close unable to watch and instead just focusing on the waves of pleasure.

Vaguely he's aware of Percy tugging on his pants, undoing the belt, and then the button. The sound of the zipper being pulled down is only drowned out by Nico's wine as his erection is finally allowed a little more freedom.

He waits, and expects a little more but it doesn't come. Finally chancing a look over to Percy, he's greeted with the sight of Percy's bare chest and the act of him also getting out of his pants a little more.

"Gods," Nico breathes, but Percy doesn't seem to take notice.

Percy slides back over Nico, bringing Nico's shirt up in the process, bunching it up under his arms. 

The skin on skin contact of their bare chests pressed together sends static through Nico's body and not soon enough is Percy kissing him again.

For a moment they just lay there kissing and touching, quiet moans and groans of pleasure filling the room with the occasional gasp. Their pants are awkwardly pulled down around their thighs leaving only their thin boxers to separate them. They grind against each other shivering with each pass.

"Percy," Nico whispers between kisses, wrapping his arms tight around the guy he's grown to like so fucking much. "Percy."

Percy whispers Nico's name in response and Nico doesn't think he's ever heard his name sound as beautiful as it does in that moment. 

One of Percy's hands sneak down between them and tugs on Nico's boxers to start pushing them down around his thighs too.

Fingers gently brush up Nico's length, sending sparks through his whole being, the sober part of his brain panics.

"Annabeth," Nico says, pushing Percy away. "I-- We can't do this…"

"She doesn't matter," Percy says his voice low against Nico's throat.

"Don't," Nico gasps, when Percy nips at the skin a little, "don't say that about your girlfriend."

Percy pulls away but only so that he can press a kiss to Nico's lips. 

"We broke up," he murmurs, "months ago." 

Another kiss is pressed against Nico's lips and with that little bit of information mixed with too much to drink, is all it takes for Nico to swear he'd be okay with drowning in Percy's kisses. He could drown without a single regret, he's sure.

Percy's hand goes back to its earlier task and Percy resumes kissing Nico until Nico has to break away from the kiss moaning loudly. Percy's got a hand around both their erections holding them together bucking his hips into Nico's. 

Nico's mouth remains open in a silent shout of pleasure, with nothing more than a few gasps and sighs escaping him. He's not capable of any more than that and his hips lift up into the pressure and heat Percy presents.

They move with and against each other, and yes, Gods yes, does it ever feel good. Nico's hips buck up, clashing with Percy's in the harshest and most delicious ways he could have never imagined. Its not smooth, nor is it serene but through their drunk stupors could they have expected anything else? He holds Percy close, gasping and moaning and writhing against him, desperate to come.

Nico's thighs shake and his breathing somehow becomes more laboured, more shaky and he can't hold on--- he just can't.

"Percy," he gasps in warning. "Percy."

"I know," he breathes, "its okay. Me too."

One of Nico's hands digs into Percy's back while the other knots in his hair. The waves of pleasure from his groin are beautiful, absolutely fucking beautiful. He moans, not quietly, into their kiss and his eyes screw shut. 

Nico calls Percy's name as he hits his climax. His hands grasp at whatever they can, and his back arches completely. Percy isn't far behind, whispering Nicos's name a million times when he does.

||

They lay together, Percy on top of Nico, just breathing together, feeling loose-limbed and content. Nico can feel Percy's heart beating gently against his chest. Both of them are peppered in red marks, some which will probably bruise darkly come the morning. 

Nico feels blissful for the first time in a long time, and he refuses to think about what comes after this.

"Date me," Percy says after a long stretch of silence. Nico tenses, and Percy lifts himself to look Nico in the eyes. "That was the rule wasn't it? Whoever one could do whatever they wanted to the loser?" A pause and Nico doesn't answer. "Well, I'm changing it a little and I'm telling you that you have to go on a date with me."

"You're drunk," Nico says, his mouth suddenly dry.

"I might be," Percy admits, "but I'm still asking you out."

"Are you saying you like me?"

"That's usually why people ask each other out isn't it?"

"Since when?"

"Since when did people ask each other out…?"

"No!" Nico says trying to sit up. "Since when did you start to like me?"

"It happened a while ago." Percy shrugs. "So are you going to take me up on my offer or…?"

"No, yeah, I mean…" Nico starts, his words tumbling out faster than he can catch them. Then he grabs Percy's face between his hands and pulls him over for a kiss. It's messy and tastes like beer, but he thinks the question has been answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write porn and this was a first attempt, please leave me feedback on how to do this better omfg  
> I tried so hard and in the end it didnt even matter.
> 
> what is this ending, we just dont know.


End file.
